mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jo Chen
| location = Taipei, Taiwan | deathdate = | deathplace = | nationality = Taiwanese, American | area = | cartoonist = | write = y | art = y | manga = y | pencil = | ink = | edit = | publish = | letter = | color = | alias = | signature = | signature_alt = | notable works = Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight Runaways The Other Side of the Mirror | awards = | website = | nonUS = tw | sortkey = Chen, Jo | subcat = | yob = 1977 | mob = 7 | dob = 4 | yod = | mod = | dod = }} Jo Chen (咎井淳) (born July 4, 1977) is a female comic book artist and writer most well known for her highly detailed painted comic book covers. Biography Chen was born in Taipei, Taiwan and emigrated to the United States in late 1994. Working professionally in the Asian comic book industry since age fourteen, she burst suddenly onto the U.S. comic book scene with her art work for the Racer X mini-series, part of the Speed Racer series published by Wildstorm/D.C. Comics in 2000. She quickly established herself producing interiors and covers for titles including Darkminds: Macropolis, Battle of the Planets, Robotech, Fight For Tomorrow, Taskmaster, The Demon, Thor, and (Batman &) Robin. Currently she is most well known to American comic readers as the cover artist of Runaways and Joss Whedon's current Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 8 ''comic published by Dark Horse Comics. In other media, Chen has also produced packaging artwork for Microsoft's popular FABLE, FABLE: TLC and FABLE II RPGs, and done covers for PlayStation Magazine (a Final Fantasy cover for the January 2002 issue and a Tomb Raider cover for the February 2003 issue). She is the younger sister of artist Christina Chenhttp://www.candyshards.com and lives with her family outside of Washington, D.C. Major works Comics Comic interiors include: * ''Racer X #1-3 (DC/Wildstorm, 2000). 3-issue miniseries. * Darkminds: Macropolis #1-4 (Dreamwave, 2002). By Jo Chen and Christina Chen. * Robotech: Love and War (DC/Wildstorm, 2003). Jo Chen drew "Little White Dragon", a back-up story included in every issue of the miniseries. Also drew a cover for the back-up story of #6. * Battle of the Planets / Witchblade (Top Cow). Jo Chen assists her sister Christina Chen in the pencils of this one-shot crossover. In her own words (in an interview in The Pulse, in 2002): "Christina is the lead artist and I am only assisting with some minor peripheral characters that pop up in a panel crowd scene."http://www.comicon.com/ubb/ultimatebb.php/ubb/get_topic/f/36/t/000550.html * The Other Side of the Mirror volumes 1 & 2 (TokyoPop (English version), JPOP (Italian version), 2007–2008) * Speed Racer & Racer X: The Origins Collection trade paperback collection of DC/Wildstorm series (IDW Publishing, 2008) Covers Comic covers include: * The Demon: Driven out #1 (DC Comics, 2003). The cover of the #2 of this miniseries was drawn by her sister, Christina Chen. * Fight for Tomorrow #5 (DC/Vertigo) * Robin #115-117,119-120 (DC Comics) * The Taskmaster #2 of mini-series (Marvel 2002). * Runaways Vol. 1 #1-6, 8-10, 13-18 (Marvel, 2003–2004) & Runaways Vol.2 #1-6, 9-10 & 19-30 (Marvel, 2005–2008). * Thor: Son of Asgard #7-12 (Marvel, 2004–2005) * Street Fighter. Jo Chen has done several covers for the "power foil" variant covers of the Street Fighter comic-book series produced by the UDON studios. Some of these covers were also used in some Street Fighter merchandising (at least in prints and control pads). * Serenity: Those Left Behind #2 - Kaylee (Dark Horse 2005). * Eva: Daughter of the Dragon (Dynamite Entertainment 2007). * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight #1-10, 16-current (Dark Horse). * Serenity: Better Days trade paperback edition (Dark Horse 2008). Gallery Image:Long way home tpb.jpg|''Cover of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight: The Long Way Home'' 2007 Image:Buffy_805_cover.jpg‎|''Cover of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight: The Chain'' 2007 Image:After_These_Messages.jpg|''Cover of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight: After These Messages'' 2008 Image:Buffy wolvesatthegate tpb.jpg|''Cover of Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Wolves at the Gate'' 2008 Image:Buffy tpb 05.jpg|''Cover of Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Predators and Prey'' 2009 Image:BUFFY2V4-4X6-SOL - copia (2).jpg|''Cover of Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Time of Your Life'' 2009 Image:Run025covfin.jpg|''Cover of Runaways vol. 2 #25'' 2006 Image:Serenity_better_days_tpb.jpg‎|''Cover of Serenity: Better Days'' References External links * * * Jo Chen at deviantART *Cover of the first issue of the a new Buffy the vampire slayer miniseries to be published in fall 2006, written by Joss Whedon. *Preview of the Robotech: Love and War miniseries, with several pages of the back up stories drawn by Jo Chen. *Inteview with Jo Chen about XBOX FABLE game *99 Roses - NY Magazine previews Jo's short story from TokyoPop's release of The Other Side of the Mirror. *Geek Girls Gone Wild - Jo and other female artists interviewed in Calgary Herald 2008. Category:Taiwanese comics artists Category:American comics artists Category:Women comics artists Category:Living people Category:1977 births Category:Women comics writers ja:ジョー・チェン zh:咎井淳